Presage
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Tetra struggles with being Zelda the princess and bearer of wisdom while still holding on desperately to her self before she met Link. She has also come to dread the knowledge that no matter where she hides, she will not escape Ganondorf. R


**A/N: One last post before I have to go on another long posting absence, a simple Wind Waker oneshot. I got WW HD the day it came out and played it through and thought 'Zelda was trapped down there awhile, both her and Sheik seemed to become damsels in distress when they took on their powers I wonder how that made them feel.' I own nothing, I made it all up, it isn't 100% fact I just made it for my enjoyment alone and if you like it well that's a bonus for me. Enjoy.**

Tetra- or rather Zelda now, removed the long white glove she was wearing and brushed her fingers over the divine symbol now glowing on the back of her hand. The flesh was no longer tanned from years at sea, rather it was a pale cream color; no one who saw her would ever have recognized her as having been Tetra, the spunky cunning captain of the seas. Everything was different now and she longed to be stuck at sea for months with the salty sea air at her face and the smell of sweaty men whose hygiene was nonexistent in her nose. Smell aside she worried for her crew, when she left them to help Link she told them she would meet them on Windfall and if worse came to worse she would simply steal the twerp's tiny boat and sail there.

She looked around the large room she found herself in and decided to fully accept her surroundings from where she sat beside the empty pedestal that had once held the Master Sword. Colossal knights of stone towered above her with their swords raised towards a single beam of sunlight that shown down over the blade's bed as eternal sentinels. She found as the days passed and she walked around the dais that she neither hungered nor was ever thirsty. The princess shook her head, thinking of food made her think of being crammed between Gonzo and Nudge as the crew ate. Poor Gonzo! He was always a mess; a big blushing mess who she suspected had quite a crush on her. Mako went so far as to tease him about the kids they would have if they got together and the poor lug almost swooned. Now where were they? They couldn't wait on Windfall forever. The soft dripping of water was now the only sound besides her breathing and she thought forever might be how long it takes before Link returned for her.

Was this her fault? All those young girls taken away from their families because Ganondorf wanted her? Wanted her power? If she knew he wouldn't use that power to destroy the world she might have just given it to him, anything to let her return to being Tetra who sailed the seas rather than Zelda who sat alone in a dimly lit underground chamber with nothing but her thoughts for company. She found herself in a gilded cage of the finest gold; her prison was opulence itself for all its spender of stone and statues, and the stained glass that displayed the sages and the hero in bright colors seemed empty. The chamber itself was made to be a beautiful house for a sword, not a princess. Was that what she was now? A beautiful jewel that represented a power out of reach that would replace the Master Sword on its pedestal so the bright rays would shine on her head instead, so instead of guarding the sword those statues of stone now towered with raised swords for her? Did she replace the sword as the center of what the sages and hero surrounded?

She felt small among so much glorious history. Her pirate self would have given an arm and a leg (someone else's, not hers) to see this marvelous miracle of architecture and lore proven to be true. She believed in the Hero and sages who battled the evil Gerudo who rode through the land causing strife. She believed in them yet like most people thought, their reality, the history, and events were so monumental it would make anyone a skeptic. A boy traveling through TIME, fighting as both a child and adult to help sages and save lives, then fighting a great evil that actually made Hyrule Castle itself crumble to pieces. It seemed unreal, she knew the Hero was real but she use to think his history was enhanced by minstrels seeking to amaze people rather than sing the whole truth. She believed now. She saw the sword and the proof of the past princess was now on the back of _her _hand.

Another proof was also wandering in the world above seeking her out. Ganondorf, if half the legends about him were true she knew both her and her crew combined probably wouldn't be able to beat him. How could Link beat him? She felt awful for doubting him; she knew the king would help him along the way, but the idea of him who seemed to only just have learned to use a boomerang fighting this man seemed impossible. The legends said Zelda helped Link with her light arrows and spiritual powers (it was a shame she had no idea how to hold a bow). She knew Link would do it, he would beat Ganondorf, she hadn't the foggiest idea how but he would restore the Master Sword to its full power and beat Ganondorf, then he would return and bring her back to her crew where she could see how well one could pull rigging in a dress.

Her daydreams of dress sailing was stopped in an instant by sound. Outside above the secret chamber she was in beneath the statue of the Hero, the castle doors were being opened. Her heart raced, they had come for her! Something wasn't right. She knew for sure when a series of loud crashes were heard above her making her dash behind one of the massive statues where her hand fell out of habit to her hip only to remember she no longer had a dagger or any weapon for that matter. _Princess_ Zelda didn't keep daggers up her skirts. She cursed the king and his idiocy for leaving her here defenseless and alone. Now she was a sitting duck with nothing left to do but twiddle her thumbs and wait for whatever was demolishing the statue up there to come down and get her.

Would getting captured hurt her? Would who ever was breaking in kill her or subject her to torture until she told them where Link was and somehow gave them her power. All the king had told her was that Ganondorf would stop at nothing to get her powers. _At nothing._ Those words made her sick to her stomach, not many tombs on Gerudo culture survived the Great Flood. She knew of Twinrova and her evil dark magic, would Ganondorf lay her on some insane alter and magic her powers away painfully. For a bearer of wisdom she wasn't feeling very smart right now. No amount of 'know thy enemy' would save her, especially when ways to find out about them were currently at the bottom of the sea (outside the room she was in)

She wouldn't go down without a fight regardless of Zelda telling her it was futile. Since she had become Zelda she found all her courage and spirit left with Tetra leaving only a pretty damsel in distress. She turned around and pulled out a torch from its decorated sconce on the wall before running back to her hiding place. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she was going to be sick when she heard boots echoing on each step above her as her would-be kidnapper slowly descended. This wasn't like the adrenalin of sneaking stolen goods away from a foe or fighting off whatever monster thought they could get a free ride on her ship, this was dread, pure dread.

"Come out Princess, I know you are in here." A silky voice sounded out as if it was slowly getting closer. Zelda clenched her jaw, if he wanted her he was going to have to come down those steps and get her. Zelda merely stepped out from her hiding place with torch in hand.

The look he gave her was odd, prideful, gloating, and she hated it. "What's the matter Ganondorf? Just going to stare at me all day or are you coming down here to get me?" She said with a wide gesture. "I can understand if you need more time coming down all those stairs, one hundred years hasn't done much to give you your Hero of Time glow." She merely smirked happy she kept her sassy pirate insults, even if she lost most of her other pirate traits. "Come come, the hero will be here in no time." She lied. "I can help you down those stairs if you need it _old man._" She had barely finish that sentence before Ganondorf had jumped over the railing which was rather high up and landed on his feet before charging at her, sword in hand. What would have been a skilled and graceful dodge and attack back for Tetra ended up being falling on her butt only just avoiding the blade for Zelda. His blade with another quick swipe knocked the torch from her hand into the ankle deep water that surrounded the room and snuffed it out. She made a move to get the extinguished torch to use as a bludgeon only to come face to face with the flat end of a dual sword.

Zelda barely flinched as the blade moved under her chin and slowly raised it so she was forced to look into the face of the Gerudo. His golden eyes seemed like burning fire as they looked down at her and his skin was a sickly green black. "How does it feel to be defenseless? Weak? Nothing but a frightened little girl now are you?" He asked the dangerous blade almost caressing her cheek before moving back down to her throat. "Wisdom is passive, all that fight is now gone thanks to your new power being awakened. You won't be kicking me in the face again any time soon." He smirked. "Do you think that idiot king knew that you were out of reach if you only had part of the triforce of wisdom? He after all had the last piece, I would be wandering around with an incomplete part of the triforce while he carries it wherever he goes. But now he practically gives you to me all pretty and ready to take. That old fool is either senile or very generous to his foe."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing! It was true, it didn't make much sense, and she knew she wasn't safe but shouldn't he have made more of an effort to protect her? In those first few seconds she realized that of course HYRULE was the first place she would have looked if she was him. He had to have been sealed in old Hyrule and made his way to the surface somehow, it would make sense that he would not go back to his prison. It made sense but a truly brilliant mind would go there right away. This man was ten steps ahead of the king the whole time and what made her sad was she had a feeling the king didn't even know! "Link will beat you." She hissed.

Ganondorf merely smiled. "He will try." That was the last sentence Zelda heard before her world began to blur and she felt herself being picked up and carried off as she was lost in the blackness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Oooh I had fun typing this beauty I don't even care about what makes sense as far as the king's actions or not. I had fun. I should have updated UQoK instead of making this but I had written half of this in my notebook awhile ago and isn't something that is half done easier to type out than something not done at all? I needed more time with UQoK because I have some good stuff happening and need to get it all sorted out. VQoW was updated yesterday as well. Had a rough morning with that quarter good 2/3 bad review it ruined my morning and made me sad but my friend cheered me up and I got to type this (which would never have happened if I was still upset) So thank you friend! **


End file.
